


Prince Charming

by Hello_Spikey



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-07
Updated: 2011-12-07
Packaged: 2019-10-30 01:10:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17818955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hello_Spikey/pseuds/Hello_Spikey
Summary: Buffy doesn't think anything can salvage this day.





	Prince Charming

Buffy stood in the center of her kitchen, unsure if she was going to break down or not.

Dawn had used up all the halfway healthy food in the house, once again, in a failed cooking experiment. Buffy was tired and frustrated, and she'd shouted, and now Dawn was locked in her room, hating her.

The back door swung open. Spike slouched against the jamb. "Hello, Princess. Your prince is here."

Buffy clenched her so-recently unclenched fists and stomped up to him. "You will NEVER be my..."

Spike dropped his chin and his voice. "I've got a bucket of chicken, a box of chocolates, and a video with teeny-bopper heart throbs. Dawn called."

Buffy felt heavy, of a sudden, and leaned against the door.

Spike's cheek brushed hers. She could see the plastic Mr. Chicken bag now, and smell the greasy goodness. "Go on, say it."

She locked eyes with him, and did not say "My hero", but his smile showed he saw her think it.


End file.
